


Bottle Blond

by Rroselavy



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Bottle Blond

"What did you do to your hair?" Yuki Eiri asked, eyes wide in shock.

"You don't like? Seguchi-san is blond, and Kitazawa—"

Yuki covered his ears to avoid hearing his lover Shindou Shuichi prattle on about his past ... indiscretions. But he couldn't stop staring. Shuichi's usual impertinent dyed-pink locks had been re-colored blond. Platinum blond. Yuki had to admit to himself that it did bring out Shuichi's eyes.

But that wasn't the point. Yuki didn't like surprises, least of all when the surprise was an indication that his lover had somehow forgotten that he'd won top-billing in Yuki's heart.

"Change it back. Now." He stared impassively at Shuichi, pointedly ignoring the hurt look that played across the teen's face.

"I--I thought you would like me better this way! Yuuukiiii!!!" Sobbing, Shuichi threw his arms around his lover. "Please don't be mad at me!"

Yuki extricated his hand from Shuichi's bearhug and rubbed his temples. "I'm not mad, I'm just amazed at how completely dumb you can be. You didn't need blond hair to prove that point."

With his free hand, he tilted his lover's face up to meet his gaze, admiring the fetching way in which Shuichi's eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. "You know that I love you—Shindou Shuichi. You aren't a surrogate for Seguchi Tohma, or a replacement for Yuki Kitazawa. Neither of them could ever hold a candle to you."

"You mean it, Yuki?" Shuichi's eyes shone brightly once again, the tears that had threatened to fall, a distant memory.

Yuki's lips curved into a grin. "Of course I mean it," he said, grabbing Shuichi by the wrist and dragging him towards the bathroom. "Now where the hell is your tube of Manic Panic?"


End file.
